Hellish life
by BlueManiac359
Summary: Beth never found her sister in the woods that one night long ago. Instead a life of monster hunting and secrets found her. rating may change. Based on the Alive Beth au by twofoxes on Tumblr
1. Rough Year

**A/N So yet again I was inspired by something on Pinterest, and decided to let my creative side flourish. If _sometimes we are foxes_ from Tumblr is reading this let me know how you like it or if you would like me to remove the story and I will gladly do so. Otherwise if you have any suggestions to make on the story, as in later content. let me know**

 **My sister Samansa-Chan helped me think of the month the game takes place in, and we settled on January**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

 **Rough Year**

 **Day 1**

She's dead, and I let it happen. I didn't find her in time, and now I can't even look for her the next day. The man who saved me took me on a long hike to the old sanitarium, where no one is bound to find me. I want to leave and help find her, but fear that the creature that killed Hannah is still out there.

The man who saved me, for lack of a better name I'm going to call him FG (Flamethrower Guy), said that I would be safer here as long as I don't needlessly move around.

 **Day 7**

It's been about a week, and during that time, I've noticed strange sounds echoing through the halls, similar to the ones of the monster. I want to investigate, but fear what FG may do to me.

I think I'll stay in the main area tucked away underneath the table.

 **Day 23**

Still no news of Hannah, but I'm hopeful.

 **Day 39**

He's found her, but she is not the same. Her skin has taken on an ashen hue, and she's all but skin and bones. He clothes are in tatters, and her nails and teeth sharpening. her hair appeared thinner, and it was nearly too much seeing her tied up with a pole around her neck.

 **Day 40**

I'm not supposed to be down here, but I wished to see my sister and see if I can't get through to her. She's placed in a more secluded area of the cell block of the asylum. The echos of what FG called Wendigos can be heard from around the corner, and if I heard right Hannah will become just like them.

 **Day 50**

FG finally told me what he does secluded on the mountain, and needless to say, I'm uneasy about everything, but I've made up my mind

I'm going to assist in anyway that I can.

 **Day 53**

He starts me off with getting bait, taking me down to the morgue and cutting limbs off those who no longer need them.

 **Day 64**

I no longer flinch at the crunch of bone.

 **Day 70**

I get handed a gun and will now act as backup. my purpose is to stall not kill, never kill. That just releases the spirit back over the mountain.

 **Day 95**

I finally get the chance to write again, but nothing has happened other than keeping up with the Wendigos.

 **Day 127**

The weather is getting better, and with it, more animals.

As I watch the Mother animals with young of their own, I can't help but to wish more and more for my family. I may pay a visit to Hannah later if I can find something out here.

 **Day 128**

I found two things, Two precious things that makes the asylum seem not as empty with its screeches and moans of the Wendigo.

The wolf pups appear to be runts and walked right up to me to investigate the strange creature invading the woods. One is black the other is white. FG said that I should have left them, but I just couldn't.

It seems a bit warmer that night.

 **Day 130**

The pups are learning to be quiet when we go down below, and they always stick by my side. They know to only eat the bones from animals that we hunted, and not the human limbs from the morgue.

FG is still unsure about them, but he'll learn

 **Day 131**

Their names are Snowflake, and Blackie, just something simple in this chaotic life i'm living.

 **Day 146**

I try my hand at gardening, and the juvenile wolves think digging up all my work is assisting.

 **Day 152**

It turns out that when the Weather warms the Wendigos Hibernate. Seeing how it is the middle of summer they are all but dead to the world, still trying to lash out when someone approaches.

 **Day 248**

It would've been the first day of school, and I can only hope that Josh is doing ok, but I am resigned to stay with FG until the mountain is safe.

 **Day 304**

It's around Halloween, and I wish that I could experience the haunted houses the neighborhood would put on. I remember being afraid of them, but after stay here so long, listening to the screeches and sometimes the voices of the deceased, I would love nothing more than for normalcy.

 **Day 319**

With the upcoming winter, I'm given a flamethrower of my own. The outfit I have on is just a hodgepodge of layers, but given what we will be doing, I'm fine with that. Every extra layer helps.

 **Day 333**

I'm only writing this entry because I caught two wendigos, and if you times that to the day, you all but have hell.

 **Day 359**

It's approaching the day that Hannah and I went missing, and I've noticed a figure wondering around the mountain. Everywhere the figures been, something is placed to scare or disappear. I wonder what they have planned?

 **Day 364**

Something big is going to happen. I feel it in the way that the wind picks up. I make rounds with FG and place wards around the area, in hopes of a safe night.

 **A/N So these are supposed to be journal entries done by Beth over the year, and the true writing will be in the next chapter.**


	2. In Her Sights

**A/N One year later leads to her brother and those who lead up to her sisters death arriving back to the cabin.**

 **In her sights**

I'm on the hunt, the winds change throwing my hair about, tangling the short strands. At my side is Blackie, seeing how Snowflake, the nicer of the two, is with FG. My rounds bring me towards the gate of the family lodge, just as a transit bus drops someone off. The grip on my machete tightens, as I spot Sam opening the gate.

I approach to make sure my character placement is right and there she is. Hannah's best friend, who always boasted on being diligent and considerate. The adventurous one who couldn't even brave the mountain when her ''Best Friend'' needed her most.

I takes a step too close and rustles the branches of a bush, and I have to wrap my hands around Backie's muzzle to keep him from being heard. At Sam's retreating foot steps, I continues my rounds, which bring me right to the cabin in question where I can make out some kind of fight going on between two within.

I stick around a bit longer, the black gas mask I have on working to block out the wind, preventing myself from being blinded. I leave the area, knowing that the wendigos will be attracted by all the movement within.

I uses the walkie-talkie that FG had since forever, he may have had a partner in the past, and radio in what I just found out.

"Hey FG, The group is back for a reunion of sorts, should I head back to base, or continue my rounds?"

Static is my answer before it clears. "Continue for now, don't engage if you can help it."

"Roger" is my quick reply and than all noise is masked by the wind and snow.

I continue with my patrol, and fall as music suddenly cuts through the wind. I pull the mask off and grimace at the large crack in the lens, I do my best to avoid whoever is coming and drop off the mask a waystation of sorts before moving on.

The music gets closer and I'm forced to hiding as two figures make there way around the bend. Cursing the impeded movement all of my layers cause. Jess and Mike come into view and I have to force myself not to release Blackie on the two who were the cause of all this.

The obviously saw the warnings lower down, as well as the blocked path ahead. True to Jess's irreverent nature however, she doesn't even think to avoid going further.

They reach the mine, and I decide to go another way after Mike jumps down to join Jess. I know that they'll find my small base of operations down there, but as long as they don't find my journal and recognize my handwriting, it should be fine. In the woods I find what can only be a totem piece in the snow. I pick it up to get a look at the full design. Upon spotting the yellow butterfly on the back I space out, getting a vision of myself leaving the lodge without anyone noticing.

That's strange, everyone knows I left that night, I wasn't in this full getup, and FG most certainly wasn't there that night. I drop the totem as a scream slices the silence, and the different sounds of a wendigo are heard, rejoicing at the thrill of game.

I chase the humanoid predator to the smaller, more secluded hunting cabin. Taking a page from the hunters handbook, I hunker down, and wait for my prey to fully reveal themselves. The woods have once again gone silent, and I wonder what the rest are doing.

As my mind wonders, I space out, anticipating the shriek of accomplishment.

* * *

Back at the lodge, Ashley, Chris, and Josh begin the seance.

Ashley takes the lead, and looks up, thinking about what to say.

"OK... Um... Is anyone there? Can you reveal yourself to use?" As soon as the words leave her mouth the triangular piece with the circle opening moves to spell out the word H-E-L-P. As this happens, all three freak out a bit.

The next question is probing, "How are we supposed to help you?" The piece movers faster this time to spell out the word W-A-R-N-I-N-G. At this point Chris states the obvious choice, "I, ah, think we really need to find out who's trying to communicate with us."

Once again Ashley probes. "We can't help you if we don't know who you are. Can you tell us who you are?" This time the word spelt is S-I-S-T-E-R.

The look of disbelief crosses Josh's face, all but demanding to know whose sister, and which one it is.

Tentatively Ashley asks, "Who are we speaking to..." Beth? Is that you?" Ever so slowly the piece moves to go over NO At that Ashley changes her approach. "Is this Hannah?" The piece shifts to the other side and goes over YES.

Ashley suggests that they stop, but Josh is adamant that they continue. Not sure what to think with one sister being here and the other not.

* * *

I'm knocked from my space-out by the outraged rant given by Jess. Hearing Jess rant about what all but caused Hannah to die reopens the wounds and deepens my grudge that has been slowly dying away during the year. The door slams and that is when I see the spider like movement, but I move too late, Jess is dragged through the small window set in the door and dragged away.

Mike bursts out of the door with the shotgun, and chases after them yelling out Jess the entire time. I follow behind, making it my personal duty to protect those that can't protect themselves here on the mountain. The wendigo is heading towards the mine, and I manage to keep up even with all of the heavy equipment, adrenaline forcing my numb limbs to move.

A though occurs to me, and I change course to head back to the asylum, needing to make sure I'm wrong in this case.

 **A/N In the story all of Beth's POV will be in first person, and everyone's else's will be in third. This is Beth's story after all, so I shall try to stick to that idea. including other scenes should they point to Beth being alive like with the Seance.**


	3. Cutting your Loses

**A/N New update, Beth sets traps, Mike finds clues, and other shit happens.**

 **C** **utting your Loses**

Mike runs after the thing that took Jessica, Rifle in hand, ready to shoot that thing down. When he reaches a mineshaft he finds her seemly dead on the floor of an elevator shaft. Scars mare her face and body, tearing up her jeans and shirt and staining them with blood.

He falls to his knees, and surprisingly Jess moves, The small tear at the side of her mouth widens as she rasps one word. "... help..." After that she lays still.

As Mike reaches for her, the elevator shifts, and before he can even touch her, falls to the dark mines below

He doesn't have much time to lament however as a noise above alerts him that he is not alone. He shifts his gaze upwards, and spots a humanoid silhouette peering over the ledge far above him. He takes the shot, but is unsure if he hits.

When the thought of that thing probably being alive, he's spurred to climb up and go after it.

When he reaches a tunnel further up there's another figure, this one appearing to be tightly bundled in a jacket.

He levels the gun at the figures back, and pulls the trigger. _*click*_ He tries again _*click*_ realizing the rifle is either jammed or out of bullets, he tosses it aside, not having enough time to fix it. Diving under the closing door, he goes after the figure, ending up arriving at an abandoned sanatorium.

* * *

I sit on the sofa, waiting, at some point the wolves leave me, but seeing how they are not backing it must be FG. I could honestly care less, seeing how my sister is gone, the door to her cell wide open, and the horrid chains hanging limply on the walls. I reset the traps around the facility, hoping to lure her back, as well as keep my mind occupied.

"You alright girl?" I look up at the man who has taught me everything he knows, and put up with my whims.

"No." I say with a shake of my head, and watch as FG grabs a bone from the chest and tosses it to the wolves, not caring which one got it. As he moves away, I get the slight sensation of being watched, so I go and join him.

FG is quick to send me off to reset the traps that have been recently sprung and to re-bait them with part from the morgue. I take the arm from the last body cut up, completely clearing out the drawer. and bring it to the work bench to remove any none fleshy bits, leaving my machete there for later. While leaving to find something else to do I find a brown totem. Rolling my eyes over the fact that the wolves brought some other random crap into the sanatorium.

I pick it up and turn it over, when my eyes finally land on the brown butterfly on the back my vision wavers and I can almost see Josh. I blanch at the two long, bony hands crashing his head in. I drop the totem and kick it so that it rolls away, hopefully never to be found again. running upstairs to escape the vision.

* * *

Mike watches from the small window set in the door. Unsure of what to make of the two heavily dressed strangers conversing, but due to the distance and barrier is unable to hear what is being said. Both leave after one tosses two wolves a bone.

He backtracks to the main hall and goes down a side passage just hoping that will lead him to the correct path.. He enters an underground area into what looks like what could've been a receptionists area. Off to the side was a safe that he managed to crack open revealing a stack of time cards. Mike also found a broken camera that looked fairly modern as well as a newspaper dating back to 1952.

Mike moves on finding other clues as to what may have happened here, with a survivors list from a mine collapsing. I noise alerts him to something down the hall, a sort of squeaking click. that sounds every few seconds. While following the sound he comes across a machete stabbed into a table with gore surrounding it. With it in hand he rotates it to find the initials B.W. carved into the blade near the handle, it most likely belongs to one of the freaks handing around the mountain.

The entire time he follows the noise he passes rooms filled with overturned bedframes, and carts doctors that once would have held doctors supplies. At one point in his quest to find the noise, he contemplates going back when he sees a silhouette of a wolf.

He presses on however and find a slip of paper that reads _REPLY IMMEDIATELY: Reporters and other snoopers to be kept away at all costs!_ He flips it around hoping for more context of what they are trying to hide and finds a telegram addressed to a MR. J BRAGG* that reads the following

 _INCIDENT UPDATE*_

 _12 SURVIVORS RECIEVED AT SANATORIUM*_

 _SHOWING SIGNS OF MENTAL TRAUMA MAY NEED TO CONTAIN*_

 _LOCAL PRESS HAVE SCENT OF BLOOD*_

 _BECOMING A PROBLEM*_

 _PLEASE ADVISE FUTHER*_

He puts the paper back on the desk and continues with his investigation. finding a restraining chain worthy of finding a place in a medieval torture chamber.

When he finally comes to the sound, he gags at the tagged hand swinging back and forth. The palm is bloody with tracks trailing down the length of the forearm. Mike places the lantern down, and grabs the tag hanging from the wrist. The thing barely moves and before he knows it the wood moves to make room for a bear trap to clamp down on his ring finger and pinkie. His screams of anguish surely announced his presence to whoever those two people were and definitely bring them here.

He debates on what to do, He looks to his bloody machete and contemplates using it to open the trap, but thinks about how long it took him to get here when he didn't know the layout, and tries to think about how long two people who are familiar with the layout would need to reach this room. It's with this in mind that he swipes the machete through the fingers, severing them at the base knuckle.

He continues on, running from one wolf and befriending another. Around both necks were small dreamcatchers with a butterfly charm in the center and another hanging off. The center one black while the lose one is white.

 **A/N Happy Halloween and what not, For those of you who have read this I updated chapter two to include a totem as well as a clue. and I wished to update this before night.**


	4. Unwanted Meeting

**A/N To clear things up about the dream catchers around the wolves' necks. Beth does this as a form of ownership. I feel that her family may have had a pet in the past, and having something like a collar/dog license makes it feel as though she has some new pets.**

 **As for the charms themselves. Dreamcatchers are seen throughout the little waypoints FG and Beth may stop at, and they are usually seen as a form of protection, much like the antlered skull image.**

 **The butterflies are again, seen throughout the game on every single totem you find. The colors and where they are I wanted to represent the Washington Sisters. The BLACK butterfly caught within the web is Hannah, seeing how even in DEATH, she can't escape. Beth is the WHITE butterfly, if only because she escaped the fate shown to her by the black totem, and staying with FG has kept her lucky in escaping her fate.**

 **For the next chapter I'm skipping forwards a bit to get to more Beth parts.**

 **Totems Found by Beth**

 **Black - Falling with Hannah to her death**

 **Yellow - leaving the lodge**

 **Brown - Josh getting crashed**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Unwanted Meeting**

Matt wanders the mines alone after letting Emily slip through his fingers. He doesn't get far however as something grabs his jacket from behind and drags him further into the bowels. He pats his jacket for something to use, and remembers the flare gun Emily gave him... The same one he shot into the sky.

Apparently the thing dragging him reaches their destination and lifts him high, higher than the average person should be able to and brings him closer to what looks like a large rake with spikes. When he's about a foot away, a sudden heat appears at his back and whatever holds him lets out a terrifying shriek before dropping him to the ground. Once Matt's on the ground and calmed after the brush with death.

he looks up at his savior, and comes face to face with someone whose face is obscured by a tattered scarf and tinted googles. A thick jacket patched too many times coves their arms, and baggy pants and boots cover their lower half. With all of that he can't tell their gender or age. They hold out a gloved hand to help him up, not saying anything.

Matt does as asked, but doesn't get far before the reality comes crashing in and he falls forwards not wanting to move just yet.

This person apparently knows the mines and retracts before pointing him down one tunnel, while they themselves go to head down another tunnel that Matt was just dragged down.

* * *

I can't believe Matt was that close to dying. If I hadn't seen the flare shot from the ranger tower, and gone to investigate, and had I been any later he surely would be, now the only question is how Matt came to be down here, and if he came with any one else. It's with this thought in mind that I go back the way he most likely came from and find my answer in a shaft blocked with the ranger station that seems to have fallen.

Approaching the shaft, and going as close as comfortably possible I dodge the flames to see if anyone is still alive. I swore I heard someone yelling before, and if the whiny voice is anything to go off of, It's Emily.

I can't think on it anymore, because an ominous groan sounds from the shaft ahead, and the rest of the tower collapses, most likely taking Emily with it. I go to my stomach and try to listen for anything that would give away anything to Emily living. I hear it in the complaint about $600 and a top.

The very thought of something like that makes me scoff, I can hope I was never like that before. I need to find another way down to her before the wendigos still lose can reach her. I end up coming across the one I just got Matt away from and am forced to attack.

Just as I'm about to radio FG I hear Emily scream along with a crash. I continue the path I believe will lead me towards Emily and manage to get in contact with FG. "There's a Wendigo in the mines with two jerks, what's the best course of action? over."

"distract ~~~ kill ~~ necessary. ~~ two out ~~~."

I don't hear all of it, but with what I was able to catch, it's the same plan as always but now I have to get Matt and Emily, Maybe even Jess if she's still down here.

There's still no sign of her, I've looked everywhere, and did my best to keep from disposing of the wendigos, I approach an elevator that seems to be running, and investigate. Just as I'm about to turn away Emily dashes across my field of vision, and I give chase.

A fire is lit in my path, and I merely scoff at the little obstacle. The path leads to a dead end, I realize as I turn the final corner, and spot the only place she could've hidden, and low and behold, there that bitch is, all but quivering in her boots.

In one go I pull down the googles and scarf to show my face, and ruffled hair. Her eyes widen in disbelief, and her jaw drops. "Who - What the... BETH!?"

I look her dead in the eye and toss her my flare sticks, and as the shriek of a former human sounds behind us I only say "Run." with a glare adorning my face.

I hear her screams and yells as she tumbles down the shaft as I turn to face the creature.

* * *

Emily is left in shock at the fact that Beth is still alive, and apparently a badass. SHe has no time to think on that further as she runs for her life and catches a shortcut on a pulley.

As she runs towards the lodge, she screams alerting the others of her plight. Once she's allowed into the lodge she recounts her story, and learns that Josh is tied up in the shed. When Mike shows up Emily knows that she's forgetting something, but is unable to put her finger on it.

A banging at the door alerts everyone of a newcomer. Mike and Chris go to stop them, but in the end they are unsuccessful. Two people heavily clothed, and wearing devices on their backs enter, the smaller one remaining silent with the pistol, Mike had hanging loosely in their hand.

The male has his face uncovered and the scarred eye holds everyone's attention at first. The smaller one stands back as the male says his piece.

* * *

I stand back as FG explains his history on the mountain, and am glad he hasn't mentioned me yet. I'm unsure if Emily told the others that I'm alive, but can't focus on that as I do a head count. Mike and Chris are on the very edges of the group, seemingly protecting Ashley, Emily and Sam between them.

Matt's probably still in the mine, recovering from his wendigo encounter, and Jess I can only assume is facing the same situation. I hear Ashley say Hannah and my names, and Chris questions FG's involvement in that whole shit show of a last year.

I remember when FG first told me the history of the mountain, and how devastated I was to learning the Hannah became one. FG tells the other's to go to the cellar and hunker down, and that is when I hear the second worse news to date. Mike is once again the one to cause this terror.

"Guys... I ran off and left Josh when I heard screaming."

I'm already inching towards the door when FG asks for his location.

"In the shed."

And with that I'm off, not wanting to hear what FG has to say about that. Only hoping I'm not too late to prevent another sibling tragedy.

 **A/N sorry if this chapter seems confusing to you, I tried my best to make the POV switches understandable as to who they are as well as what's going on.**

 **Next time. The other's learn of Beth's year in the asylum.**


	5. Missing Pieces

**A/N Song going through Beth's head when ever she is around the main characters of the game. _I can't decide_ by _Scissor Sisters_**

 **I'm probably going to finish up this fic before I start up on the others again, because I have some ideas, and I don't want to forget them.**

 **Totems Found by Beth**

 **Black - Falling with Hannah to her death**

 **Yellow - leaving the lodge**

 **Brown - Josh getting crashed**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Missing Pieces**

FG leaves the lodge with Chris in tow to save the oldest Washington sibling, But if the disappearance of his partner is anything to go on, than they are already there.

Chris walks a few steps behind holding the rifle close, asking questions, and looking around for the monsters he describes. Upon reaching the shed, they find the partner on their knees by the destroyed chair and post. They acknowledge their presence when Chris spots the carnage. "We need to find him, he could still be out there."

"We can't, the Wendigos are strongest at night, especially during the winter. We head back to the lodge and regroup." The partner says, and Chris can't put his finger on it, but the voice muffled by the scarf is familiar.

The three leave, only to be caught in the open. The two strangers use their flame throwers to push the monsters back. As they pause to conserve fuel, or wait for their prey to show, one attacks.

Chris can only gawk as the smaller one can only yell as FG's head rolls. "NO!"

"Chris you need to run." The smaller one says as they grab the rifle and begins to cover their retreat back to the lodge. Ashley lets them in, and they join the rest in the cellar. Mike closes the door to the storage area they're in to act as another barrier.

The smaller mountaineer looks around the area, studying the maps, and TV screens showing the Lodge upstairs. They seems lost in the screens, lost enough that they don't hear what's going on until chaos breaks loose.

"Em... Em, what is that?"

"It's nothing, it just... it just bit me."

She turns as she hears Ashley panic, and watches as they try to decide their next course of action. Everything falls to hell when Mike grabs the pistol on the table.

Emily backs up to the wall, and curls up on the table, waiting for the blow. The smaller mountaineer throws the book at Ashley and wrenches the gun from Mike. Time seems to freeze as they shout out. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING MIKE!"

* * *

Everyone turns to stare at me, and I can see how they're trying to understand how I knew two of their names. I remove the top jacket, and the scarf and gloves, seeing how I'm starting to get to warm, whether it be from anger or the atmosphere, is yet to be decided.

The looks on their faces when they see my face almost makes up for the hell I've been through.

My shoulder length hair is relatively the same only kept that way with a knife, Dirt darkens my skin causing black heads. An earthy scent emits from my body after so many days of not washing.

My old sweater is in relatively good condition, just a few loose seams and blood soaked sleeves. I made a new hat from scraps of fabric left around the asylum.

"Look at that, I managed to shut you all up."

I look at everyone and point at Ashley who has the journal. "So you think that just because someone was bit, they deserve to die?"

I remove the tattered sweater. "What do you think of this?"

I'm now left in nothing but a tank top I took from my room here awhile ago. My arms are littered with scars, ranging from bruises, scratches, claw marks, and finally 3-5 bite marks.

I leave the jacket and sweater off, and grab the shotgun and slip the pistol into the pocket of my pants. I point to the book still in Ashley's hands "You need to read the damn book, I need to look for my brother."

I make my way towards the path to the sanatorium, and I hear footfalls behind me. "What do you want?"

"I'm not leaving you alone." Mike says, and I turn to address him directly. "Really, you didn't seem to have a problem leaving me to track my sister down after the shit stunt you pulled." I point out, and the visible flinch I receive makes the situation all the more worth it.

"Come on."

* * *

He follows Beth, her scars on display without any of the extra layers she wore before, burns creeping underneath her tank top. Seeing the scars covering her arms though, Mike can only wonder what happened to her during the year she was missing, as well as what other scars she could still be hiding.

"So, how did you get the scars?" Mike asks as he locks the door behind them, preventing anyone else from following. Beth barely acknowledges the question simply moving up the stairs. It's when they reach the top that she answers. "Got to close. They managed to pull me in."

"Got to close to what?"

"Cages. Hannah."

"So your own sister hurt you?"

"She's not herself anymore."

They continue their journey into the sanatorium, and each find a new piece for what could be totems. Mike holds up his and sees a wendigo attacking him. Beth holds up her own, the back is white and her vision is filled with the lodge seemingly on fire with the rising sun in the background.

Mike finds his own gun, and Beth looks at it longingly, knowing it was FG's. With the found gun Mike shoots off a lock of the door that leads to the other wing, and a wolf comes out from behind some rubble. Before Mike can say anything Beth gives a cry of "Snowflake, you're ok." and goes to her knees to hold it close.

Mike scoffs.

Beth turns around with a glare. "you got a problem with what I call my wolf?"

"Not at all." Beth's glare doesn't lessen up. "What would you have gone with than, Wolfie?"

At Mike's flinch she knows she got it on the head. "Let's go, the Psych ward is this way."

* * *

The others are left behind, and Ashley doesn't need the book to know the bite Emily received isn't infectious, but decides to read through the book anyway.

Inside are two completely different style of notes. Most of what she finds early one are rough sketches of monsters, chicken scratch of writing, and a few news articles. Everything seems organized to the point OCD.

After that it switches to added in pages with Beth's writing, treating this book as a journal with a few articles that she's added over the missing year. It's the ones where she's hurt that draws in Ashley's eyes.

 _Day 45_

 _I have no clue why I did that, I heard Hannah, she called out to me, yelling for help. FG told me to ignore it, but I ignored him instead. The scratches on my arm, and bite on my shoulder burn, and ache._

 _FG does his best to tend to the wounds but he worries that infection may set in if we don't get them properly clean, and so he heads down the mountain to get the proper supplies._

 _Day 84_

 _A wendigo almost got me, it approached me from behind and FG killed it. Burning my back in the process, I thought getting my arm nearly torn off was the worse I would experience, but the burns that blister, and set my back on fire are far worse._

 _FG leaves and returns with a plant, A FUCKING PLANT! But as he breaks off the leaves and rubs the sap that comes out, I realize it's aloe._

 _Day 136_

 _It was just an accident I tell FG after one of the pups bit my leg. He leaves it be for now, but says it better not happen again._

Ashley closes the journal, and covers her mouth with her hand. The last page is a picture, multiple in fact, all taken from the lodge. It shows the life of the Washington siblings from all stages of life, ending with a picture taken before they left for the lodge.

The other's look at her as a sob escapes, not sure what to think about the tears slipping down her face leaving tracks in the pigs blood from Josh's "Death Machine".

"Ash, everything OK?"

Ashley shakes her head as she continues to cry, flat out sobbing as Chris walks over to pull her close. "It's not fair. We were awful, and yet she was punished."

After Sam tells the other's what she read, They can understand what upset Ashley.

 **A/N That's right, you better be sorry for the shit you put Beth through... Oh wait that was me... _*Runs and hides*_ "Plz don't hurt me."**


	6. The Key Home

**A/N I don't know what to say.**

 **Totems Found by Beth**

 **Black - Falling with Hannah to her death**

 **Yellow - leaving the lodge**

 **Brown - Josh getting crashed**

 **White - Lodge burning**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **The Key Home**

Mike follows Beth and the formally called Snowflake into the Psych wing, hopefully to the mines beyond. Snowflake takes the lead, with Beth taking the rear. It seems to be a familiar formation, so he leaves them to it.

"Come on, we need to get this door open to continue." Beth says as she tries to manhandle the barred door herself. The scars on her arms stretching with the strain.

"Here, I got this." He says as he positions himself between the frame and the shifted bars, widening the gap ever so slightly.

"So you playing hero now?" Beth asks snidely

"What are you talking about, I always play hero."

"To your friends maybe." is the mumbled response, and before Mike can question her, she gestures him forwards. "Come on down here."

She goes on a head while Mike investigates one of the side rooms. finding a medical report stating the medical anomalies from the mine collapse victims. One thing added later was ''They should be DEAD''.

Mike leaves the destroyed room to see Beth just standing there looking at the wall with Snowflake growling at her side. Mike moves to get a better view and sees the other wolf, the one that attacked him, all but severed by the bars. head hanging to the rest of the body by muscle and sinew. The chest cavity to torn right open. "Oh, son of a bitch."

Beth takes his words as a sign to move, just not the way he thought. She approaches the wolf carcass, and leans close to the neck, reaching her hands into the bloody mess.

Mike has to look away, completely disgusted by the girls actions. He looks back to see Beth dangling something in her red stained hands. It's a dream catcher, much like the one around Snowflakes neck.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I was there for you." Beth says tearing up

"Fuck man, that was truly disgusting." Mike mumbles without thinking, and the words cause Beth to whip around.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Just what happened and what you did to get what, a trinket? That was seriously messed up."

Beth doesn't respond to the comment and merely pockets the trinket. "Let go."

Beth drags him after her, bot allowing him to drag them all over the place just to satisfy his curiosity.

* * *

Mike bars us in after a jump scare with a rat. A debilitate locker the only thing that that saves us from the first wendigo, and a second one on the table overhead.

I motion for Mike to hold still, knowing that he hasn't read the journal, and not being able to communicate. We manage to make it out of that area when the wendigo jumps to another table with it's back towards us.

"You need to watch your six, especially in this corridor." is the only thing I say about the next part. I'm able to dodge with practiced ease, counting the cages empty, and taking note of one in particular earlier on.

I get the door open at the end of the corridor as Mike shoots a barrel of gasoline, causing two deaths. It's an odd thing to see, only ever detaining them, never killing. What appears to be the spirit is visible within the burning mass, and I see them drift away.

We get to a hole in the ground, what That Mike's familiar with, and I manage to get Snowflake to join us below. Hopefully I didn't lead them to their death.

* * *

Ashley fell behind and would swear to anyone, that she heard Jessica screaming, and trying to get through something. She goes the opposite way of where she's sure the other's went to find Jessica, and finds a trap door like setup with the banging coming from below.

Ashley reaches for the latch when she remembers the journal entry. The stranger said that the Wendigos could mimic their prey, and Beth said that she heard Hannah calling to her once.

So taking her chances, she leaves the door as is, and tries to find her friends.

* * *

Sam leaves the others, and makes the trip to the Sanatorium alone. She comes in time to see Beth and Mike fending off a monster with a wolf barking by their side.

Making use of the pipe she found she hits the Wendigo on Mike first, than hits it again as Mike shoots at the one on Beth.

They manage to get out as Mike shoots at the barrels within. Beth's shout of alarm concerns them, but there's not enough time to worry about that.

They travel further into the mines, and find an underground lake with spring. Off to the side appears to be an unmarked grave with somebodies remains.

They jump in the water, Beth carrying Snowflake, seeing that there are some more ledges and a door on the other side, and at the first ledge they come to is a journal with Hannah's handwriting.

 _Day 1_

 _Something chased me, and while I_

 _survived by falling into the mine, it_

 _probably got Beth, My little sister, is_

 _most likely dead while I only suffer a_

 _broken leg._

 _I can only hope I'm found soon._

 _Day 5_

 _I've never been so HUNGRY. It_

 _feels like my stomach is_

 _twisting around inside._

 _I took Beth's jacket from the grave._

 _Much warmer now. She's still_

 _looking after me._

 _Day 30_

 _Please don't hate me, I had to_

 _do it. I was dying_

 _It was either them or me, and I_

 _have to see Josh again. I never_

 _wanted to become a monster, but_

 _that's all I am now._

 _I'm sorry_

 _Day 33_

 _My hands feel unclean_

 _My nails fell out PUSHED OUT_

 _I am aching but no more COLD_

 _NO PAIN_

 _I am getting stronger!_

Beth looks away at the scrawls that take up the last page. underneath she can clearly make out one word... H-U-N-G-E-R

She falls to her knees, flat out wailing at the last words her twin ever wrote. barely feeling the hands and hearing the words that are meant to comfort, the only word that makes it through her mind is her brother's name. She nods her head.

"Right, you're right, we need to find Josh." They make it towards the doorway next. the sopping wolf having to swim on their own, only getting help when they get to the ledge.

A rush of water exits once the door comes open, and with the water an all to familiar head. Beth is nearing a full blow panic attack at this point, but holds it down in favor of finding her brother, who is seen talking to himself.

* * *

Dr. Hill was once again talking about his utter failure, and his choices made for the night. Scolding him, and mentioning how he won't be alone for long at the sounds around him.

He hears his sisters sing their favorite childhood song from every direction, getting closer, and louder until finally other voices are heard. The awful words his friends said, the laugh of the psycho, Dr. Hill's comments from the night.

Just when he thinks the torment has stopped, his sisters come out of the darkness. Grey pallor to their skin, with hair thinned, and skin cracking.

 _Josh_

"I don't take orders from you."

 _Josh, please._

"I don't take orders from you anymore."

*SLAP*

The slap to the face removes the voices, and Hannah, but Beth is still there, this time with Mike and Sam.

"Josh please, tell me you're ok?" his baby sister says with tears slipping down her face leaving tracks in the dirt staining her cheeks. He tentatively holds up a hand, wanting to make sure it's real, but afraid to be proven otherwise.

Beth sees his hesitation, and takes his hands bringing them to her face resting one hand on either cheek. "It's ok Josh, I'm here, I'm really here."

Josh follows Beth out, Always holding her hand, with something brushing against his side. He looks down to see a white wolf walking calmly at his side.

* * *

I hold his hand to ground myself in the now, hearing him mumble to himself. I have no idea what he's been through, but what I saw before didn't seem like the major depression he was first diagnosed with.

I get in the water last taking in the fact that Snowflake is growling. I cock my rifle, waiting for something to show. Mike gets pulled down one moment, and the next a wendigo appears in front of Josh.

No hesitation, I take the shot, and watch as it gets flung back. I stand perfectly still when I comes back up, and am glad that my brother is to scared to move to attract it's attention once again.

Once it's go through the hole in the ceiling I make my way towards Josh and pull him close, Snowflake moving towards the other ledge to wait.

I see Mike move from behind a pillar out of the corner of my eye, and glare. He better not have left Josh to die.

I move Josh so that's he's at arms length, "Are you ok Josh?"

The nods a bit hesitant, but I smile none the less. "Let's get out of here than, that ok with you?"

the nod this time is faster, and we move to follow after Mike.

* * *

Sam doesn't see the others until Mike joins her at the lodge with the Washington siblings and the wolf. As they look around the lodge for anyone else Sam asks, "So what's with the wolf?"

"Snowflake's family."

Before Sam can ask about the matter anymore, they reach the cinema room, where screeches can be heard.

Beth Grabs Josh and runs, not willing to put him through anything else, and brings him outside where they'll hopefully have a better chance of survival if the totem vision is anything to go off of.

Beth watches as one by one the others run out, aiming the flamethrower out and turning to catch any wendigos that might try to come after them. In a flash, after Mike joins their group outside, the Lodge goes up in flames with Sam being pushed out along with the blast.

A helicopter flies overhead, and lands nearby to stage a pick up, finding Matt and Jess before leaving the mountain. Beth kneels down by the crate Snowflake with placed in after they tranquilized them, pushing her fingers through to comfort the unconscious wolf and prepare herself with what is to come.

 **A/N you can bet your sweet collective asses I kept the wolf with them, and Josh alive. Also I plan to make the next chapter the last one with the recounting at the police office, coming up with dialogue for the two new survivors.**


	7. Recounting

**A/N Time for the questioning and sibling love.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 _Investigator_

Character

 **Recounting**

 **09:53:38**

 **BMCP00137**

 **Police Interview**

 **Room 3**

 _"Can you tell me about the people you told me about?"_

"The old man... I er... I don't know how to describe him, I mean-"

 _"What about the other one, the one we brought with you?"_

"Beth? She's changed, that year away has changed her in a way we'll never know."

 _"Beth? do you mean Beth Washington? Was she with the one you thought was stalking you?"_

"Well, yeah-"

 _"Is it possible that she could have killed him?"_

"What? No, no you don't underst-"

 _"If he kidnapped her-"_

"He saved her life and kept her alive for a year, while you sat on your asses, and we watched him die."

* * *

 **09:17:58**

 **BMCP00138**

 **Police Interview**

 **Room 1**

"I heard Jessica... I don't know how or why she was down there but I know I heard her."

 _"Did you go to investigate?"_

"Yeah and it brought me to a trap like door in the mines, and it was shaking, and moving, and I was going to open it-"

 _"What stopped you?"_

"Something that I read before."

* * *

 **09:32:25**

 **BMCP00138**

 **Police Interview**

 **Room 2**

"He held it right up to my face... right here, right in front of my nose, and he could have shot me, the prick! And than Beth, that bitch! decided to knock the gun out of his hand when she could have prevented the whole thing by saying something sooner."

* * *

 **12:45:35**

 **Police interview**

 **Room 4**

The last victim from that night looks around the room. Taking in the simple stone walls, two chairs and the table. On the table is a recorder, and while I occupy one chair the girl occupies the other.

The other teens have already had their questioning done, and the Washington boy is meeting with his psychologist. The girl's fingers twitch at her side, appearing to reach for something only to remember everything was taken from her person upon her retrieval.

The girl is the youngest Washington, Beth.

 _"Can I offer you anything? A glass of water, some coffee?"_

"Where's Snowflake?"

 _"Snowflake?"_

"My wolf, where is Snowflake?"

 _"The wolf is being looked over, and than will be transported to an animal sanctuary."_

"I have nothing to say than."

 _"I'm sorry?"_

"I won't say anything without Snowflake."

True to her word she remains silent. I exit the room to request the wolf be brought in fully restrained. I continue trying to get some answers, but she remains silent.

A few moments later, two officers come in with the wolf in question in a thick leather collar with two different chains and a muzzle. Beth stands up and goes to her knees tapping them saying come, softly.

The wolf fights against the chain, and Beth goes to undo the chain and muzzle, receiving licks and nuzzles. The wolf follows her back to the seat and rests it's head on her lap.

The two new officers don't leave the room.

"Fine, ask what you want."

 _"What happened when you went after your sister, Hannah? They said you never returned."_

"That's right, FG prevented me from getting close to the thing he was hunting. After that, I choose not to return to the lodge until I could find my twin, and decided to join FG."

 _"FG, are those his initials? Was he the stranger that has been stalking the mountain?"_

"Stalking is a strong word, I prefer patrolling. And he never did tell me his name, so I've just been calling him Flamethrower Guy, FG for short."

 _"What about the wolf? why is it so important?"_

"First off, their name is Snowflake, and they're like a comfort animal, gave me some form of normalcy. There use to be another, but something happened."

 _"What were you forced to do during your captivity?"_

"Captivity? Did you really just call what I have been through Captivity?" She stands up, the wolf moving their head just in time to avoid a collision with the table. "I have been through a hell that I could have left at any time, but I didn't because what happened was torture if you had to do it alone, so just by me being there and helping where I could, it was just a little more bearable."

She sits back down. "As for what I had to do, that's none of your business."

 _"It has been known to help to talk about traumatic experiences with an-"_

"I don't need to talk to a ''professional'', my brother has been seeing them since he was 11, and after what I saw in the mines, they did jack shit to help him. So if you think that I'll be seeing one you're out of your god damn mind."

* * *

After the questioning the teens are able to leave, and Beth goes hunting for her brother. At her side Snowflake walks by her side, collar, leash, and muzzle back in place.

Every once in awhile, the wolf's tongue will stick out, or they'll stop to scratch at the collar. once she finds the room the officer directed to she ignores the sign 'Session in Progress' and marches in.

Josh, who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, was caught in the middle of recounting his thought process, and the psychologist looks up at her. "Excuse me, we are in the middle of something, would you please wait outside."

"No." and she sits down next to her brother.

Josh finally removes his head from his hands, and looks at his baby sister, moving the hand on her side to drift to her face. "Are you really here?"

"Yeah bro, I'm here, and I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

 **A/N** **I know that I said that this would be the last chapter, but if any of my loyal readers have any suggestions for chapters that they would like to read such as: Family reunion, going further into into the journal entries, getting reintroduced to society, ANYTHING! I'll try to do it.**


	8. Familial Faces

**A/N This chapter was brought to you by _TheDarkPokeMaster_ , a regular reviewer to the story, and was one of the reasons why I updated as regularly as I did. Their request was Beth getting reacquainted with her family.**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

 **Familial Faces**

The police lead in a group of adults. directing them towards the waiting area near the interrogation rooms. Among the group are two very concerned individuals. The male is large with a small mustache and slicked back hair. The woman on the other hand has hair that flows down her back with a half bun holding back her bangs.

Both have dark bruises under their eyes, and tears gathering. Their dark hair and tanned skin gives them away as the Washington's, the parents who just want their little girl back.

"Is this the right way?" a stout blonde woman asks, a handbag hanging at her side.

"Is my darling Emily OK?" another woman inquires, her husband keeping an arm on her lower back.

"Can you tell us what happened to them?" A large dark skinned male asks.

"There are some injuries, some worse than others, but they're all alive." The officer explains as they finally come to the door.

The moment the doors open, all of the teens look to see their parents standing there. Most are able to get up and meet their parents half-way, but as one attempts it, they fall back to the couch. Another sees their parents, and with a yep, drop what they were doing and hide behind the couch with a mumbled "I can't do this."

Her parents ignore the words. "Beth? baby, is that really you?"

They receive no reply, and go to the other side, falling to their knees to envelop the girl they thought lost forever. Rubbing their hands in small circles they ignore the puckered skin on her back, the way she flinches, and the small whimpers that leave her throat. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't've come back."

As Mrs. Washington opens her mouth to comfort and reassure her daughter, something pushes it's way in between her and her husband, trying to get to their daughter. Loosening their hold for a better look, a large white wolf shifts closer, and rests its head on Beth's lap.

All of the adults jump away and try to drag their kids with them. Jessica's father even goes as far as to pick her up off the couch. Beth pays no mind, and wraps her arms around the wolf, stuffing her face into the scruff.

"Han ew Noflae." Beth mumbles into the wolf's scruff. Chris slips away from his parents. "Come on Beth, they're just surprised by it, that's all."

The look the group receives from the girl is weary, and unsure. The wolf leaves Beth's side and stands in front of her, grabbing the leash trailing behind and waving it at her.

"Want to go for a walk than? Alright, let's go." She holds the leash loosely around her wrist, just to prove that she has complete trust in the large canine as she leaves the room. The adults can only watch as she does so, while Sam goes back over to the couch, grabbing what Beth dropped, which turns out to be a first aid kit. He looks towards Jess's father, "Can you bring Jess back over here so that we can finish treating her injuries."

All he can do is nod, and watch as the blonde wraps the girls injuries, including some stitches.

* * *

The Washington's follow their daughter as she walks her wolf. The presence of the animal causes most people to give them a wide birth, which Beth seems completely fine with.

She was always a bookish type, wearing comfy clothes, and relaxing. And the clothes she wears now still hold some level of comfort to their little girl, but in a different way.

where before she would wear yoga pants and sweaters, now she's wearing over-sized cargo pants, tank top, and sweatshirt. all of which are stained. She left without shoes and every time she lifts a foot they can see the calluses that have accumulated over the year.

They get to an empty hallway, where Beth halts, turning to address her parents. "I know I what I said before was harsh, But I'm sorry about not coming home sooner, I just couldn't leave things as they were."

"What do you mean sweetie?" Mrs. Washington asks

"What happened that night last year, all we heard was the Hannah left the lodge and you went to look for her. Josh didn't know the full story, and Sam said that a prank took place."

Beth backs up to the wall and sits down, "Of course they wouldn't admit to anything, that damned bitch."

"Baby girl, what did they do? What was the Prank?" Mr. Washington inquires, kneeling down in front of his daughter.

And just like that Beth explains what she remembers. How she was in the lounge area by the kitchen, where the others had left her, and the two boys who were passed out on the kitchen island. How she got up and thought she saw a silhouette of someone outside. Those who weren't passed out were outside calling out to Hannah, but doing nothing more as Beth left to find her sister that night.

She talks of the man that stopped her from dying, and taught her how to survive, and of the legend on the mountain.

She talks of the wolf cubs she raised, and the monsters she fought, the life that she saw dwindle away as the days went on, and the life that was extinguished in front of her.

"I don't want to lose another sibling to any one else's stupid mistakes." Beth admits as she pets Snowflake, as her parents come to know the wolf by.

"An we don't want to lose another of our children either." Mrs. Washington says as she hugs her youngest close.

Mr. Washington places a hand on both of their shoulders, drawing their attention. "How about we save the hugging for after we find your brother?"

Beth nods and looks up. "Yeah." she agrees and the smile that graces her face in that moment is the most genuine of any over the last year.

 **A/N Done with an epilogue of sorts. If there are anymore suggestions you would like to submit just leave a comment down below. it can be:**

 **further description of scene from missing year**

 **Beth's reintroduction to society**

 **An alternate scene for something I already wrote. (aka character dying)**

 **A plot bunny that has bit your ankle and refuses to let go until something is done to satisfy the beast.**

 **hope to hear some suggestions.**


	9. Ch5 Rewrite Another Sight

**A/N DontaGrell made the comment of having Emily Die, I just had to.**

 **Rewrite of Ch. 5 Missing Pieces**

 **So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

 **Another Sight**

The moment Chris and I make it to the lodge and are allowed in Mike and Ashely lead us into what appears to be Josh's main point of operations. I leave behind the duffle with our notes among the other items within and leave only saying, "Don't do anything stupid."

As I make my way to the tunnel leading towards the Sanitorium The voices of the others carry, and I can just make out what they are saying.

"Chris, Where's the flamethrower guy?" I clench my fist wanting nothing more than to go back and tell them to mind their own damn business.

"Ah... yeah... He uh..."

"HE didn't make it...?"

"Oh NO!" I hear Emily exclaim, and that riles me up more. As if she cared, she only wants someone to protect her. As I get further and further away, I hear what sounds to be an argument between everyone.

As I reach the door to the tunnel, I hear the resonation of a gun shot. My hand freezes as I'm about to push it open. My imagination runs wild as to who could've done the shooting and who could've been shot.

I think I remember seeing a bite from Emily's shoulder, and they must have gone with the horror movie stereotype, the one where a bite can turn someone.

After crossing the threshold, it only takes a second before I bolt the door shut, not wanting to run the risk of him joining me.

* * *

Mike runs to catch up with the smaller stranger, hoping to join them before they get to far. When he reaches the door that would lead him into the sanatorium, he finds it locked from the other side.

He tries to force the door open, and before long the others are there with him.

"Mike what are you doing?" Mike turns to see Sam addressing him, maintaining the same distance she did back in the safe room. Ashely and Chris right behind her.

"Trying to get through the door. That bastard obviously locked it."

"I think they may have heard the gun shot from before." Sam says and Mike only raises an eyebrow in inquiry.

"What does that have to do with anything, Just help me find a way over there."

"Mike it has everything to do with this. We read the journal after you left, and it said the bites aren't infectious. She knew this and heard you shoot someone that didn't deserve it." Sam says, getting closer with each fact until she's face to face.

Mike backs up into the door, and slides down, head in his hands. "What have I done?"

"Sam we found a way through." Chris says as he and Ashley kneel down by a open manhole. Sam moves to join them "You can morn later, for now we need to find Josh and the Stranger."

Mike swallows and nods. "Ok, I can do this."

He's the last one down and manages to slide the grate back into place explaining that one of those things may have gotten into the lodge while they're down here.

* * *

Sam and Mike find the stranger just in time. A Wendigo holds her down and she uses a pole to keep its jaws away. A full grown wolf barks and bites its ankle shaking its head, trying to dislodge the monster.

Sam rushes forwards and slams the wendigo off the stranger and grabs their hand to drag them outside with them.

Once they are safely outside with the facility burning Sam comes to find that most of the strangers layers have been removed. showing the feminine figure, toned muscles. She's in loose bloodstained cargo pants and a black tanktop. the scarf she had covering her face is hanging around her neck revealing an all too familiar face.

"Beth. What happened?"

"Not now, where are the other two?"

"They're heading back to the lodge from the mines. We just need your help in finding Josh."

Beth nods. "Fine, but he" Beth points to Mike "Doesn't get a gun, and walks in front of me."

"What kind of bullshit is that, you need all the help you can get." Mike demands

"I want to be sure that you won't shot me just because of a few bites, so hand over your weapons, and get where I can see you." Mike clenches his fist and begrudgingly hands over the pistol, and machete. Beth pockets the pistol after checking the ammo left over, and holds the machete. "I take it you got this from the sanatorium?"

Mike nods

"Thought so, now lets go."

* * *

By dawn those left alive make it to the lodge, Everyone maintains their distance from Mike in the helicopter as well as when they are awaiting their parents. Beth feels bare without her weapons, having something on her for the entire year, and hates that she doesn't feel safe in the police station where one is meant to feel safe.

She wonders if she'll ever feel safe again.

 **A/N SO I know that this chapter was shorter than the others, but I got the main point across, Emily Dies.**

 **I choose this specific death because I thought that it would work best with the storyline overall.**

 **Feel free to suggest anything else you would like to see in this story**


End file.
